Such devices are used in a wide range of applications. For example, when integrated in manufacturing lines, they may be used for delivering blanks for machining or components to be mounted in an assembly. In portable form they may be used for dispensing medicines or candies, for example.
Object dispenser devices are known comprising a first member forming a magazine for the objects to be dispensed and a second member capable of performing reciprocating translation motion relative to the first member so as to release a predetermined number of objects for each back-and-forth movement.
The object of the invention is to provide such a device having some or all of the following properties:
the ability to dispense objects of geometrically complex shapes;
adequate tolerance concerning the sizes of the objects dispensed;
simplicity in design and operation;
excellent reliability in operation, without jamming and without dispensing the wrong number of objects and without damaging the objects; and
if the device is portable, ease of use even for physically handicapped users.